


Something like love

by kawaiixx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, One Shot, nozomaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiixx/pseuds/kawaiixx
Summary: Maki decides to reminisce over some fond memories of a certain purple haired third year.An attempt at Nozomaki fluff. I’ve not seen many Nozomaki fanfics around so I decided to make my own! Enjoy~





	Something like love

Maki sat gazing out of the window. She had always been inspired when sat at a piano. But this time it was different. Ever since μ's disbanded Otonokizaka wasn’t the same, she missed Nico’s bubbly personality and Eli always pushing them to work harder at practice. But there was one person she missed the most, Nozomi Tojo. Maki stood up in frustration, trying to get the purple haired girl off her mind, blushing with embarrassment recalling the times the pair had spent with each other. 

She gently closed the door to the music room and sighed. She hadn’t made a song since the third years graduated and even the thought of them flooded her mind with bittersweet memories. Walking through the school, she decided to take a different route, her feet suddenly halted to a standstill as she passed a small yet familiar club room. It had been almost a year since μ's broke up yet the memory of the idol group brought Maki close to tears. She opened the door and time seemed to stand still.

Every item was untouched, it was just the way they had left it. Her eyes welled up as she saw a frame sat atop an almost empty shelf. Standing on tiptoes, she reached out, her fingers closing around the frame. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, after all it was hard to forget. 

To most people, that day would be like most trips, but for Maki it remained engraved into her memory forever. The group had taken a trip to the beach, Maki allowed them to stay in her parent’s house, through much persuasion but eventually she had given in. That day she had seemed especially standoffish, which most members dissmissed as Maki was known for being stubborn, but not Nozomi. Nozomi has payed close attention to her that day, making sure to always be around her. To this day Maki had no idea how Nozomi had managed to guess something was wrong. She recalled Nozomi insisting on walking around with her, at times reaching for her hand, giggling when Maki’s shyness got the better of her. When all the girls were occupied making food, Maki found Nozomi on a balcony gazing at the sun which was slowly disappearing behind the clear, sparkling ocean. 

“Maki-chan,” she said, a delighted smile spread across her face “The cards told me you’d come here soon!” The taller girl’s long purple hair fell past her waist as she let it out of her two ponytails. 

A blush spread over Maki’s cheeks. She had never seen Nozomi with an alternate hairstyle and her standing next to the pink and orange sunset made her look stunning. Staring at the picture in her hands she gazed at Nozomi’s deep turquoise eyes and she blushed a deeper red than her brightly coloured hair. 

“I-I...” Maki stuttered, fiddling with her hair and quickly looking away so the older girl didn’t see her face growing redder and redder. Nozomi giggled, her eyes closing to form two perfect crescent shapes. She seemed endeared by Maki’s embarrassment. 

“Maki-chan, you’re so cute when you blush!” Nozomi said in a teasing tone. She patted the seat next to her “Come here, I know something’s up,” 

The two girls then spent the next few hours talking. Maki felt like she could tell Nozomi anything. She understood everything. Nozomi was honest yet reassuring and her calm voice soothed Maki in the worst of moods. From that day the girls spent so much more time with each other. They both knew each other so well that they could tell what the other was feeling. 

But now with her gone, she couldn’t talk to anyone. Of course she had Rin and Hanayo, but they were so close, she couldn’t help but feel detached even though she knew how much the other girls cared for her. They just weren’t Nozomi. 

Maki picked up her bag and got up from the chair she had sat on. Just as she was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of blue and purple tucked under the table leg. Bending down, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She slid the thin paper into her hand, eyes widening in disbelief. It couldn’t be? Nozomi’s tarot card? She held the card to her chest, breathing out a deep sigh. She tucked the card into the pocket of her blazer and walked out of the room, concealing the memories that room held. 

She stood outside of the school, cherry blossoms swirling around her head. She fondly remembered the times she’d spent at these gates with µ's. They’d always wait for her she thought to herself, laughing softly, even when she’d spend hours in the music room. That was something she missed dearly about the group. They wouldn’t see each other as much since the third years were always busy with student council. Rin and Hanayo were always busy if not with clubs then with looking after the alpacas. 

Maki gently handled the card as she took it out of her blazer pocket. Suddenly a gust of wind sent petals flying and before she knew it, Maki’s card went with them. A rush of panic struck as the girl chased after the card, determined not to lose the only piece of Nozomi that she still had. Running up continuous flights of stairs, she breathlessly ran for what seemed miles. She tripped and hit the hard concrete, grazing her knees. Luckily, she had reached the top of the seemingly endless stairs, not realising she had claimed them thousands of times before. 

The card landed gently on the ground and Maki sprinted towards it, clutching the thin object in her palm. At the same time, a familiar looking shrine maiden placed her hand on the card, startling the exhausted girl. She had long purple hair tied into a bun which Maki would recognise anywhere. She flitted her eyes up to meet the ones of the girl who did the same to her, her deep teal eyes instantly knowing. 

“Maki-chan?” She smiled. Her gaze making Maki blush deeper than she ever had before. “You look cute when you blush like that,” she teased, pulling her into a hug that was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small story! I’m still new to writing so I need some practice but I’d love to hear your opinions! Thank you for reading~


End file.
